


I Love You (LiL P9) (Finale)

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count:Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Collab W/ @jkqueenly We hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as we have!





	I Love You (LiL P9) (Finale)

You stared into Deans eyes trying to discern his emotions.   
“I’m sorry too Dean.”  
Green eyes of confusion met yours, “Why? You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“Of course I do. I left put you through hell.”  
Dean chuckled, “Oh sweetheart I’ve been there. This.. The thought of never seeing you again, was so much worse than hell ever could be.”  
You wince, “I’m sorry.”  
Dean brushes his thumb over your cheek, “I’m an idiot. It took you walking away for me to see it.”  
You go to talk but he presses his finger to your lips, “Let me get this out or it wont happen.”   
You nod letting him continue.  
“You’ve always been there (Y/N). No matter how many times I pushed you away. I see now how foolish I was to do so. I’m not perfect sweetheart, I don’t do chick flicks real well but I’m trying.” He swallows the lump forming in his throat as you wipe a stray tear.   
”When Sam came in and told me you were gone my first thought was she’s alone. I pushed her away and now she’s alone. I was so scared at that thought. The thought of you hunting alone, dying alone.” His voice cracks.  
“When I thought id never find you, (Y/N) I broke. I see now I cant lose you anymore than I could Sam or Cas. So you were right to leave my sorry ass, because if you didn’t I probably would have never figured it out.”  
”Figured what out?” You look up at him both of your tears streaming down your faces.  
”That I Love You (Y/N). I Love You so damn much (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”  
You released a watery laugh, “I Love You Too Dean Winchester.” You replied kissing him with all you have.


End file.
